peelfandomcom-20200213-history
D031
Broadcast Date *31 January 1974 / 05 February 1974 / 30 June 1975 Cassette Brand / Description * Length *0:46:34 / 0:46:34 Description * Quality *Rather watery muffled fluttery and with occasional drop-outs at first on side 1 but improves. Tracklisting 31-1 *Sutherland Brothers & Quiver: Dirty City (Peel session #5 - 1975-06-30) 30 June 1975 *Ronettes: Be My Baby 30 June 1975 *Dr Hook: Levitate (LP - Bankrupt) Capitol 30 June 1975 *Fairport Convention: Restless (LP - Rising For The Moon) Island 30 June 1975 *Sutherland Brothers & Quiver: Little Bit Something Else (session 1975-06-30) 30 June 1975 *Wellington Boots - South Africa (LP - John Peel's Archive Things) BBC 30 June 1975 *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: Canyons Of Your Mind (LP - The History of the Bonzos) United Artists 30 June 1975 *Bill Boyd & His Cowboy Ramblers: Barn Dance Rag (from reissue compilation double LP: Bill Boyd's Cowboy Ramblers) Bluebird 30 June 1975 *Maldwyn Pope: Dream Castle (Peel Session) (''#1 TX 1973-07-17, rpt 1974-02-05) 05 February 1974 *Richard & Linda Thompson: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight (7") Island 05 February 1974 *Rab Noakes: As Big As His Size (LP - Red Pump Special) Warner Brothers 05 February 1974 *John Martyn: I'd Rather Be The Devil (LP - Solid Air) Island ''(end instrumental section only) 05 February 1974 *David T. Walker: Superstition (LP - Press On) Ode 05 February 1974 *Leon Russell: Rollin' My Sweet Baby's Arms, Parts 1 & 2 (LP - Hank Wilson's Back Vol. I) Shelter 05 February 1974 *Maldwyn Pope: Shall We Go To Sea (Peel Session) (''#1 TX 1973-07-17, rpt 1974-02-05) 05 February 1974 *''above two tracks follow on from each other *''some rather interesting electronic editing sounds'' *Ann Peebles: Trouble Heartaches & Sadness (7") London (JP mentions that listeners' letters were mostly in favour of him playing soul music on his programmes) ''05 February 1974 *Ronnie Lane's Slim Chance: Ooh La La (session) 05 February 1974 *Cuts out near start of above track 31-2 *John Fahey: John Henry Variations (LP - Volume 2 / Death Chants, Breakdowns & Military Waltzes) Sonet (''fades - JP: "I've got to fade that because I've been talking too much") 31 January 1974 *Kevin Coyne: Araby (Peel Session) (''#3 TX 1974-01-31) 31 January 1974 *Flying Burrito Brothers: Ain't That A Lot Of Love (live) - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_of_the_Red_Hot_Burritos Last of the Red Hot Burritos) A&M (''Peel favourite of the time - JP: "more of that amazing guitar playing by Al Perkins") 31 January 1974 *''above'' ''three tracks follow on from each other'' *Can: Spray (LP - Future Days) United Artists 31 January 1974 or 05 February 1974 *Maldwyn Pope: Couldn't Be Wrong (Peel Session) (#1 TX 1973-07-17, rpt 1974-02-05) 05 February 1974 *Orleans: Please Be There (LP - Orleans) ABC 05 February 1974 *Rab Noakes: Wrong Joke Again (session) 05 February 1974 *Liverpool Echo: Another Night Alone (LP - Liverpool Echo) Spark 05 February 1974 *unknown soul singer (Jimmy Holiday)? : lyric - "Its Nice To See You Again?" (JH recorded song with this title as B-side of "When I'm Loving You" in 1974, for the US Crossover label) 05 February 1974 *Frank Zappa: Transylvania Boogie (LP - Chunga's Revenge) Reprise 34:57 05 February 1974 or 30 June 1975 *Betty Davis: Shut Off The Light (LP - Nasty Gal) Island 39:38 30 June 1975 *Loudon Wainwright III: Hollywood Hopeful (session 1975-05-12) 30 June 1975 *unknown : (short fragment) "Look at the piano player, lying across the keys..." Ripper *Bill http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/BillfromNorthWales/08%20Misc/Decktician%20Reels/ Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *It appears that the taper initially recorded parts of 31 January 1974 and 05 February 1974 on this tape but recorded side 2 before side 1. Then the tape was subsequently partly reused, recording 30 June 1975 at the end of side 2 then flipped over to side 1 with a further 21m 24s. Available *Mooo Category:Decktician Reels